


Raven's New Life

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Futanari, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Raven makes a deal with Yang to make up for lost times.





	1. Chapter 1

“Yang, I want to make up for the mistake I’ve made of leaving you behind as an infant. Even if it’s just one chance, I want to do my best and make it up to you.” Raven stared into the glass she was holding as she was sitting alone at a bar on the edge of town with her daughter, the two having met up after Team RWBY defeated Salem and showed just how powerful their drive was to make things right in the world. “Even if it’s a very slow process to earning your trust and love again, I want to at least try.”   
  
The blonde sighed and downed her glass rather quickly, knowing that there was no way she was ever going to fully forgive the black-haired woman that sat in front of her, but she could at least give her a chance. “For being such a hardass when I finally met you, you’ve grown rather soft. Has Salem’s end really done that to you? Either way, there is only one way to make up for what you did and that’s to let me and the rest of my team fuck you as much as we want. They are family far more than you ever have been, so if I’m getting something, they deserve something as well.”   
  
The red-eyed woman almost crushed her glass in her hand as she listened to the idea leave her daughter’s lips, only stopping and setting the drink down as she took a silent moment to think about things. Sure, having to have your own daughter fuck you would be something no mother would ever think about, but having four young and gorgeous women fuck you all they want however they wanted was something that was actually a bit appealing to Raven. The older woman brought her glass to her lips and took a sip of the alcohol that she had chosen. “Sure. Whatever it takes to become closer and right the wrongs that I’ve committed over the years to you.”   
  
*************************************************************************************************************   
  
When the two finally made it back to the house that Weiss had bought for the team if they ever needed a place to stay, or everyone just wanted to get together, Yang opened the front door and pushed her mother onto the floor in front of her, chuckling as the other looked at her in surprise. “Girls, I brought us home a present for taking down the baddest evil that has ever plagued Remnant.~” The blonde couldn’t help but smirk as she closed the door behind her and stepped into the living room with the rest of her team, putting her foot on her mother’s back to keep her on the floor. “Mother dearest hear offered herself up to us in return for a chance to mend the relationship she tried to destroy oh so long ago. I figured we all deserve a treat for what we did, so I brought her home.”   
  
“Yang, what the fuck are you talking about?” Blake closed her book as she looked up and saw the dominating look on the blonde’s face, knowing exactly what it meant to see it. “Oh great, she’s got that look like someone’s going to get hurt. But, still, what’s going on again?”   
  
“We’re going to get to fuck Yang’s mom as a reward for defeating Salem, as well as to try and let the two mend the mother/daughter relationship that almost never existed in the first place?” Weiss sounded a bit skeptical as she got off the couch and approached Raven, bending down just enough to look into her eyes. “How’s it feel being the one on the ground, Branwen? It sure looks like you’re enjoying yourself down there.”   
  
Raven’s first instinct was to spit in the girl’s face, even taking a deep breath to do just that. But, with the feeling of her daughter’s foot immediately twisting on her back, she knew better than to do that and just let the breath out instead, looking into Weiss’s eyes and shaking her head. “I’m here to correct what needs to be corrected. What I’ve done to you, Schnee, what I’ve done to Yang, what my clan has done in Menagerie, and even for leaving Summer and Taiyang behind like I did. I have something to correct with all of you, but my daughter comes first.”   
  
“Awe, you hear that? Isn’t she such a loving mother?!” Yang smirked as she gently pushed Raven onto her side with her foot, sitting on the couch beside Ruby in the process. “If you owe anyone other than me an apology, it’s Ruby for abandoning Summer and not being there when she needed it most.”   
  
Ruby’s silver eyes went wide at Yang’s comment, quickly shaking her head when she processed exactly what was said. “Yang, stop it. You get first dibs with her, but there’s no need to be such a bitch about it. She’s trying, okay? Do you think Winter would make Weiss grovel on the floor and fight off her instincts just to apologize to someone?” The young crimsonette got up from the couch and helped Raven onto her knees before going into the other room and slamming it closed, rattling a few things on the wall. “Let me know when you’re done being an awful person!”   
  
“Huh… She really is a lot like Summer… Qrow was right about that.” The red-eyed woman smiled softly as she watched the rest of her daughter’s friends leave the room, Weiss staying behind for just a moment to make sure things weren’t going to get violent between the two. “So, now that you’ve asserted your dominance over your cruel mother, what do you plan to do? Make me walk around naked? Have me strip and put on a little show? Or maybe just bend me over your couch and fuck me like an animal?”   
  
“I think I’ll have you strip so I can fuck you on the side of the couch. I might be rough, I might not.” Yang sighed and gently scratched the back of her head, knowing that she had upset her little sister but knowing she also had other important matters to handle. Standing up from the couch, the first article of Yang’s clothing to come off was her yellow top that covered her breasts, leaving herself in just a pair of her booty shorts and a deep yellow bra that wasn’t too flashy. “Well? Stand up and strip. I didn’t tie you up or anything, after all.” Up next, was her favorite pair of shorts, letting them pool around her ankles and revealing the massive cock she had tucked away in her clothing and straining against her panties.   
  
Raven’s eyes went wide at the sight before her, unsure of exactly how she was going to handle the mammoth of a cock that had just presented itself to her. However, she did stand up just like she was told, immediately stripping herself of her top as well and revealing her breasts that were just a little bit bigger than Yang’s. “So, you want to fuck your own mother against a couch? I didn’t know you were into such things, Blondie.” The black-haired woman bit her lower lip as her eyes stayed locked on the throbbing cock that strained against her daughter’s clothing. “How do you even hide such a thing…?”   
  
“Of course you wouldn’t know… Summer had to teach me when I was growing up due to puberty and all that.” The blonde sighed and cracked her neck, taking off her bra and underwear one after the other and tossing them across the room. “And it’s been a long time since I’ve had decent pussy. Who knows, maybe I’ll even have you give me a sibling when we’re done. But perhaps you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”   
  
Raven’s eyes went wide at the comment, something suddenly taking her over and making her wish that she could turn down the thought of being knocked up by her own little girl. She stayed silent as she stripped herself of her panties and revealed her already glistening pussy to her little girl. A heavy sigh left her lips as she proceeded to bend over the side of the couch and keep her plump rear end in the air for her little girl to admire. “I-If that’s something you want… I’m here to make you happy, after all… To do whatever it takes to make things right between us.”   
  
Yang tilted her head to the side, contemplating on if it would be a good idea or not to actually get her mother pregnant. But she couldn’t deny that the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it to actually happen. A smile came to the blonde’s lips as she approached her mother from behind and took gentle hold of her hips. “Fine, then. By the time we’re done, you’re going to be pregnant with my child and you’re not leaving until we’re all done with you.” The blonde couldn’t help but catch her lower lip between her teeth as she pushed forward and gently ground her cock against her mother’s wet folds, relishing in the quiet whimper that left the red-eyed woman because of it. “That’s what I like to hear… Maybe I should have you beg for it.~”   
  
A soft chuckle left Raven’s lips as she turned her head to look at her little girl, shaking her hips back and forth to try and return the teasing back to her. “Oh? Is that what you want to hear? Mommy beg for your cock?~” The black-haired woman sighed and leaned her head forward, resting it against the back of the couch and smiling to herself as she admitted to herself that she was actually about to do this. “Oh, please, Yang… I’ve been such an awful mother to you. Don’t you think the only way to make me into a better one would be to fuck me with your massive cock? Not even your father could hold a candle to your size, after all.” The woman smirked as she felt a harsh smack land on her ass, a soft but blissful gasp leaving her at the same time. “You know you want to.~”   
  
“Well, you’re not wrong about that…” The young blonde pushed forward and forced each and every inch of her cock into the older woman’s tight cunt, a smile on her face as she made sure each and every inch of her massive cock was spreading that tight pussy. “But I don’t want it nearly as much as you do. Wanting four young huntresses responsible for saving the world to fuck you. It’s easy to see that’s why you’re here. But, I’ll happily change that motivation into something more wholesome.~” Yang didn’t hesitate to start moving her hips, pounding into her mother’s wet pussy and slamming her hips against the woman’s shapely rear end, eliciting moan after moan from her as a result. Of course, it didn’t exactly matter to her if she was able to keep her mother around because of this or not, but just the thought of being able to get back at the woman who abandoned her before she could even remember things while being able to knock her up was too much for the young girl to skip out on. Though, it certainly added a special level of eagerness to the moment with how wonderful the older woman’s pussy actually felt around her cock, soft pants starting to leave her the faster she moved her hips.   
  
Almost immediately, Raven realized just how wonderful her little girl’s cock was compared to any other that she had ever taken, closing her eyes tightly and accepting the pounding of a potential lifetime that she’d never want to miss out on. Each and every movement her little girl made inside of her was just another that added to the flames of bliss that burned inside of her. It didn’t help that the fact she was committing a taboo almost no one would find right incredibly arousing as well, only to have the added bonus of being knocked up by her own child in the mix as well. “Oh, fuck, Yang… I didn’t expect you to feel this good…” The red-eyed woman gripped the couch as hard as she could, almost tearing a hole in the material as the pleasure built inside of her.   
  
“Of course you didn’t.” The young blonde smirked and brought her hand down on her mother’s ass once again, this time hard enough to leave a light pink handprint on her fair skin. “But you’re about to learn just what you’ve missed out on.” Yang could feel the pleasure building inside of her at a rate that just boggled her mind, making her unsure if she should slow down and make this drag on for as long as she could or if she should push through it and just see where things go. However, after a moment, she quickly stopped worrying about it when she could hear a soft moan coming from someone other than the two of them, looking over to the left and seeing Weiss peaking that them through the crack. “I guess it’s time to put on a bit of a show.~”   
  
“A bit of a- What are you talking about?!” The black-haired woman tried shouting at the young girl that fucked her, only to let out a soft gasp and a loud moan as her black hair was yanked. Of course, her head craned back as a result, making it easier for her to see Weiss in the doorway of the other room. Though, she couldn’t see if the girl was masturbating at the sight of them or just wanting to see how far along they were to try and get things done. “Y-You’re friend is wa-” Once again, she was silenced by her hair being yanked hard enough to make her gasp and writhe for more, something clicking in her mind that that’s what Yang was referring to by ‘a show’.   
  
“I never thought my mother would be such a slut, you know? Maybe that’s why I’m so open to doing something like this with you.~” The blonde smiled and grabbed the back of her mother’s head, slamming her into the cushions on the sofa and groaning in sheer pleasure. “Oh well. It won’t matter once you give me a sibling!” Yang threw her head back and almost screamed in pure ecstasy as she came inside of the older woman, happily pouring her seed into Raven’s womb and not caring about the consequences as she continued to thrust her hips into the woman.   
  


That was all it took for Raven to feel her climax crash through her body, the feeling of the warm cum being dumped inside of her while having her face pressed into the sofa ending an intense wave of pleasure through her system. The black-haired woman’s inner walls clamped down hard around her little girl’s shaft, trying to milk it for cum as it continued to pump back and forth inside of her, still molding her inner walls into the perfect shape to please the blonde. Words were at a loss for her for a moment when everything just felt too good to be true and her eyes began to roll into the back of her head. However, that moment ended far sooner than she had expected it would when her daughter pulled out of her snatch and pushed her further along the couch. “W-What…? What the fuck are you doing, Yang? Isn’t it time for your friend to be able to fuck me?”   
  
“Nope. I’m not done with you yet. I just don’t want you to make a mess on the floor with my cum. So cover up that cunt and I’ll be right back.” Yang didn’t even bother to pay attention to her mother as she stepped towards the doorway that Weiss was looking through, grabbing the handle and slamming it shut right in the young heiress’s face. “Wait your turn, Weiss! I’m not done with her yet, but once I am, you’re free to fuck her and ruin her however you want to to get back at her for kidnapping you.” The blonde turned back around and just admired the sight before her for a moment, happy to see Raven covering up her freshly creampied pussy with one hand while keeping her rear end high in the air and her face against the cushions. “Well, that’s certainly something I didn’t expect to ever see in my lifetime.”   
  
“You said you wanted this. And… Well, I said I’d do my best to give you what you wanted to make up for things. So, whatever you want, I’ll do. But, you slamming the door on your friend like that. Was it the smart move to make?” Raven smiled as she looked over to her daughter, admiring that massive cock swaying with each step the blonde took. “Don’t you think they’ll get mad at you for keeping me all to yourself?”   
  
“It doesn’t matter what they think. They all know this is for me anyway. Besides, they can wait a little longer. I’m not done with you just yet.” Yang let out a soft breath as she flipped Raven onto her back, forcing the woman’s legs up a moment later and admiring her body as she adjusted them both into a mating press. “When I’m done making sure that you’re going to get knocked up with my sibling, I’ll be more than happy to let them come have their way with you. Though, it seems Weiss is the one that wants to go first. She seems eager, after all.~” The blonde didn’t hesitate to start grinding against the woman’s wet cunt once again, teasing her before yet another round of fun between the two of them.   
  
“Then what the fuck are you waiting for? Fuck me and knock me up!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven makes a deal with Yang to make up for lost times.

Raven glared at her little girl as she felt the teasing start to already have an effect on her, groaning happily at the mating press she was forced into while those lilac eyes just looked down at her. “Well? What are you waiting for?! You wanted to knock me up, right? Then you might as well-” The woman let out a loud gasp as Yang pushed the head of that amazing shaft into her cunt, immediately feeling larger and thicker than the last time it was inside of her, causing her body to immediately shake and twitch for a moment in response. “Oh, fuck…” The red-eyed woman turned her head to the side and let out a blissful moan as soon as the blonde started pumping her hips back and forth into her, everything starting off slow and gentle but feeling incredible and overwhelming already.   
  
Yang, on the other hand, couldn’t help but feel more and more excited as she continued to fuck her mother once again. “Don’t tell me what to do, bitch. Do you really think you’re in any place to tell me or my team what we should do to you? Hell, for that, I might not even cum inside of you this time.” Of course, that was a lie just to rile Raven up and make her want it more than ever, but the blonde couldn’t help but smile as she picked up the pace and heard soft whimpers and whines leaving her mother once again. “Good girl. Who knows, you might make a good slut by the time we’re done with you.~” The young girl wrapped her hands around the older woman’s neck as she fucked her, wanting to leave a lasting impression on the woman no matter where she went after this.   
  
Of course, Raven only gagged quietly as she grit her teeth to bear with it, the feelings of pleasure and ecstasy coursing through her starting to be too much to bear. It didn’t help that she was still relishing over the thought of her own little girl knocking her up, whether it was just with the amount of cum that rested inside of her body or if the blonde was going to dump more inside of her. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind to retaliate against the lilac-eyed girl’s comment of letting another good creampie go to waste. “Y-You…. Please… Cum inside me again, Yang… Cum inside your mother and get her pregnant. You know you want to.” The black-haired woman did the best she could in her lust-addled and cock-addicted state to convince the younger girl to dump another load inside of her, happy that the thrusts were getting faster and rougher after she asked. Or maybe it was the lack of enough oxygen getting to her and causing her mind to wander into things that weren’t actually happening.   
  
It didn’t matter to Yang one way or the other as she listened to her mother for a reason beyond her understanding in her current state, picking up the pace of her thrusts and hammering into that wonderful cunt that she was absolutely ruining at this point. “Fine. You want it so bad you’re willing to beg for it? Maybe it was Dad who left you instead of the other way around. It would make sense about how he fell in love with Summer so quickly.~” A soft chuckle left the blonde as she pounded away into the older woman, now starting to work through years of aggression and hatred for this busty bitch that she was fucking, somehow still more aroused by the fact that this was her mother that she was inside of than anything else. “But, that’s fine. You can be my bitch from now on. Mine and my team’s. You’ll have a home and a place to belong as you get fucked by us!”   
  
Raven’s red eyes went wide at that comment, something inside of her clicking at the mention of having a home and somewhere to belong now. Though, she knew she was still the bandit tribe’s leader, something about hearing that from the girl she gave birth to has this power over her mind. That same something inside of her that clicked immediately clicked once again when she felt Yang start throbbing inside of her, ready to cum and fill her with more cum. “A-Are you close to cumming, baby? Are you going to cum inside of your mother again…?” The older woman couldn’t help but smile as she looked into those lilac eyes that gazed back down at her, having her question answered almost immediately as a thick rope of cum splashed against her inner walls and the rest quickly followed.   
  
Yang threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs in pleasure and bliss like she had never felt before, rope after rope of cum leaving her in a steady stream and filling her mother’s womb once again as she continued to pump her hips back and forth, slowly fucking the woman through her orgasm. No words or snarky comments left the girl now as she closed her eyes and removed her hands from the woman’s neck, letting her breathe properly again.   
  
The feeling of having the proper air flow return to her combined with the sudden and intense creampie was enough to send Raven over the edge of her own orgasm. Leaning her head back as far as she could against the furniture, the red-eyed woman screamed right along with her daughter, her inner walls clamping down around that magnificent shaft another time, attempting to milk it of even more cum than what was already dumped inside of her. “Fuck!~” The woman’s voice clearly reached the other room, indicated by Weiss cracking the door open and looking through to see what was going on. It didn’t help that Yang’s cock was still slowly moving inside of her through her orgasm, even as she was basking in the afterglow of it, her body now incredibly sensitive. “Y-Yang… Were… Were you serious about keeping me…?”   
  
The young blonde slowly pulled out of her mother, sitting on the end of the couch with a smile and a soft shrug. “Don’t know. There is plenty for me to hate you over, even more for me to not trust you about. But, you have a good pussy for a woman twice my age and that’s not lost on me. Especially since I’m sure my team will love it when they get a chance. I suppose at the very least, we can keep you for a week and see how things go. But, not gonna say anything for sure.” Yang reached her arms into the air and stretched quickly, her cock no longer hard and resting against her thigh as some of her bones popped. “That’s better.~”   
  
Raven sat in silence for a moment, getting comfortable on the couch without letting any cum leak from her abused pussy by putting a hand over it. “I don’t think I want to go back to the tribe, Yang…” She spoke quietly, timidly, almost as if she was afraid that what she was saying was actually how she felt and not just the pleasure she was feeling. “Seeing you and Ruby again after all these years… You’ve both grown into incredibly beautiful women and Summer would be proud of you both. Hell, I’m proud of you both and I wasn’t even part of your lives until recently.” The red-eyed woman closed her eyes and leaned her head down towards the floor, her smile fading a bit as she tried to collect her words. “But, what just happened and how good it felt. How wrong it was but how wonderful and perfect it was as well… That’s not lost on me. And there are still three more huntresses that I need to please before this is over. If I’m wavering right now after only one of you in one day… I don’t know how I’ll feel after a week of all four of you. So, when we’re done here together… I may not want to go back because I’ll belong with you four as your slut at that point.”   
  
Yang turned to look at her mother, a slightly confused look on her face as she listened to every word of the confession. “If you stay with us, things aren’t going to be easy for you. Especially if you stay just to be fucked. We aren’t always together, nor do we always want to fuck or be fucked. You’re an exception because you fucking deserve it for more reasons than I’m sure either of us know about. As long as you’re aware of that, if you feel this way when we’re done with you, then I’ll leave it up to the others to choose. My vote would be to leave you naked in the snow and wait for you to make it back home, but it’s not just my opinion that matters anymore.”   
  
Raven nodded and got off the couch, walking over to Yang before planting a loving kiss on her lips, a smile on her face before pulling away and sitting down beside her daughter. “Well, I suppose there’s only one way for me to turn that hatred into love, isn’t there? I have to do my best to please you any time you want, just like a good slave would, right?” The red-eyed woman chuckled quietly, watching the door that Weiss was looking through open even more and reveal that the young heiress was fully naked now with a hard on just a bit smaller than the blonde’s. “Oh? It seems your friend doesn’t want to wait anymore. Are you done with me, Yang, or do you want to share me for a little bit since the great Schnee is getting impatient?”   
  
“I guess we can share you for now.” Yang walked over to her friend and wrapped an arm around the girl’s neck, a smile on her face as she looked into the piercing blue eyes. “You can use her mouth all you want, Weiss. But her pussy is still mine for now, understand?” The blonde didn’t have to say it twice and she was happy to see her teammate nod in understanding, walking back over to her mother and bending her over the arm of the couch so that her feet were on the floor and the upper half of her body sat on the furniture itself. “Feel free to just fuck her face as hard as you want, too. Just don’t break her jaw, okay?”   
  
“Yeah, yeah, I got it, Yang.” Weiss couldn’t help but smile as she approached the older woman, cock in hand and slowly stroking it as she watched Raven lick her lips. “Your mother really is a slut, isn’t she? She already seems excited to suck my cock and I haven’t even let her have a taste of it yet.~” The young Schnee smiled and crawled onto the couch on her knees, grabbing the back of the red-eyed woman’s head and simply let her cock rest against her cheek. “Get a good whiff of it, Raven. Once I get started, I won’t be going easy on you.”   
  
Raven did as told, gasping quietly from the sudden penetration from behind, but focusing solely on the thick cock that rested against her face. She took a moment to take in a nice, long breath, making sure to inhale plenty of the young girl’s scent, a chuckle leaving her a moment later as she let the breath back out. “Smells like a fresh shower. Nice body wash, Schnee.~” The red-eyed woman dragged her tongue along what she could of the girl’s shaft just to tease her, knowing that it was going to get rough in a moment when things really got started. “Not a bad taste, though. Definitely makes me want more than just a few licks.”   
  
“Oh, will you two shut up and get started already? You can enjoy her all you want over the next week, Weiss. And hell, maybe even forever if things work out that way.” Yang sighed as she grabbed onto her mother’s hips and started slowly thrusting into her, making sure to not go too fast or bring too much pleasure to her mother and let her focus on Weiss instead. Though, that didn’t stop her from wanting to have a little bit of fun herself, placing a hand on the woman’s firm but plump rear end and using her thumb to tease the black-haired woman’s asshole. “I’ll save this hole for Ruby.~”   
  
Weiss smirked and pulled her hips back, forcing them into the older woman’s mouth in the next moment and smiling all the while. “Oh yeah, because Ruby’s the girl who loves ass most out of our team.” The young heiress couldn’t help but chuckle as she started to slowly thrust into Raven’s throat, reaching deep right off the bat but making sure to stay slow to let the woman show off her oral skills. “I think Blake would prefer fucking someone in the ass more than Ruby would, you know?” A soft and blissful sound left the girl’s lips as the older woman’s tongue began to swirl around her shaft, making the white-haired girl bite her lower lip to try and stay quiet.   
  
Of course, Raven couldn’t say anything to the two of them about who got to fuck her ass, but she knew that it wouldn’t be up to her any way once all four of them started using her to their hearts’ content. Though, that only seemed to push her to try harder and strive to bring the two even more pleasure, even if she was mainly focusing on getting Weiss off right now. Coiling her tongue around the thick shaft that continued to pump back and forth into and out of her throat, the red-eyed woman wrapped her hands around the Schnee’s waist and gently grabbed onto her soft asscheeks, using that grip to pull her closer and force every inch of her length deeper into her gullet.   
  
“Well, Blake had the booty that needs to be fucked, but you may be right.” Yang couldn’t contain the chuckle that left her as she watched her friend’s face fill with pleasure, loving the fact that she was able to see this happen all because she met up with the woman who abandoned her all those years ago. “Oh well. Just focus on ruining her throat while I ruin her pussy even more.” Without any warning or hesitation, the young blonde started to quickly pound into her mother once again, groaning out blissfully from the pleasure that began coursing through her from fucking the freshly creampied cunt a third time.   
  
The white-haired girl closed her eyes and started thrusting fast enough to match her friend’s movements, starting to hear soft and muffled moans leave Raven’s mouth each and every time she pulled her hips back. “You really are a slut of a woman, aren’t you? And come to think that the last time we saw each other, you wanted to sell me to a father that didn’t even want me anymore.” A soft chuckle left Weiss as she pushed forward and plunged her member deep into the woman’s throat, keeping still and enjoying the tight linings of the black-haired woman’s throat. “Yeah, my vote is definitely for you to be our slut for the rest of your life. I’m sure you’d be a wonderful fuck if I wasn’t having to share you with Yang. I’m sure you’d be able to take us both in your cunt, but I’m just not into that.~” The young Schnee ran her hand through the older woman’s hair as she started to move her hips again, right back at the same quick and rough pace that Yang was going with.   
  
Everything was already almost too much for Raven to comprehend or even know how to handle properly, her head spinning from the lack of air while her body pulsed with pleasure and craved more than just what she was getting. Maybe it was the thumb that was now pushing inside of her asshole, but something about being taken on both ends like this was something that the black-haired woman was quickly coming to appreciate more than most people ever would. Each and every thrust inside of her pushed her closer and closer to yet another powerful climax, especially when she felt Yang blow her load first. A muffled scream left the woman as she came right there with her daughter, a blissed-out smile on her face as her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

 

Both of the young girls came next, both of them dumping rope after rope of their cum into the older woman’s respective holes. Weiss threw her head back and let out a quiet, but extremely pleased moan as she came, even taking a moment to pull back and let a few ropes spray across the red-eyed woman’s face. Yang, on the other hand, only bothered to let the first few ropes of cum fill her mother’s womb once again, pulling out of her thoroughly fucked hole and stroking herself to completion on the woman’s supple ass, making sure to paint it a clear shade of white.   
  
“So, you’re really thinking of keeping her forever, Weiss?” Yang asked, stepping back from the woman and smiling as she admired her handiwork. “I told her that it was up to you three whether she stays or gets kicked out.”   
  
“I’ll be honest, Yang. I don’t have nearly as many reasons as you do to get rid of her, but you have to admit that it would be nice to have someone around that we could do whatever we wanted with. No matter the situation, if we wanted someone to fuck, we’d have one. That only gets better if some of us are out.”   
  
“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”


End file.
